


The Note

by orphan_account



Series: Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge Entries [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean doesn't mean for Cas to see the note, Destiel - Freeform, High School AU, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Young Sam Winchester, but he does anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never actually meant to go through with his plan to confess his love for his best friend, but he's never been happier to make a mistake.<br/>This is my week three entry for the Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge! Check out the challenge and other entries at One-shots-supernatural.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Note

Prompt: “There’s an interesting story behind that…”

Pairing: Destiel (High School AU)

 

Dear Cas, Dean wrote in the most flowery handwriting he could muster.

He shook his head and sighed, crumpling it up and throwing it onto the pile with the other scrapped attempts that was currently overflowing his waste bin.

“Horrible,” He groaned in frustration. “These are all horrible!”

Dean was trying to write a letter to his best friend, Cas, to tell him that he was in love with him. Dean had barely gathered his courage enough to attempt it, so it had to be perfect, or else Cas would surely reject him.

He sighed and swore loudly. Then he yanked another piece of paper out of his notebook and started to write, reverting back to using his naturaly messy scrawl in his frustration.

Cas, he wrote,

I don’t know how to tell you this, but I’m too much of a coward to tell you in person, so I’ll just go ahead and say it: Castiel, I’m in love with you. I know we’re only seventeen, but I’ve never felt this way toward anyone before (and yes, I know that sounds painfully cheesy), and I want to try “us” out. I’ve been too afraid to tell you because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship by making things weird for both of us, but I can’t pretend anymore. I know you probably don’t feel the same way, and that’s fine, I understand (why would someone as great as you want to date a juvenile delinquent like me?), but just tell me so I can move on and stop pining over you.

\- Dean

(ps, sorry this is so cheesy, and for rambling on so much)

Dean stopped writing and read over it. Just as bad as the rest, he thought to himself with a sigh. He tossed it behind him and started to bang his head against his desk until Sam barged in and told him to “Shut the hell up, Jerk, I’m trying to sleep!”.

Dean called him a bitch and kicked his little brother out of his room, but didn’t hit his head against any more wooden surfaces. Instead, he flopped down on his bed, not bothering to get into his pajamas, and attempted to sleep until morning.

When Dean got to school the next morning, actively avoided Castiel. He had stayed up until the ungodly hours of the morning to try to confess his feelings to that jerk, and had come to school empty-handed. He crawled through his morning classes even more slowly than usual, and only properly woke up once lunch rolled around, at which point he unzipped his backpack to get his lunch. When he pulled it out, though, he was surprised and mortified to see the note he had written the night before. He pulled it out quickly and crumpled it up, throwing it into the trash can just as Cas walked up behind him.

“Hello Dean,” He said cheerfully. “Haven’t seen you all morning. Have you been avoiding me or something?”

“No,” Dean said, just a bit too quickly. “Uh, I mean, no,” He tried to amend, “Just going about my normal day.”

Cas squinted at him suspiciously, but only said, “Okay.”

There was an awkward silence, and then, “What was on that paper you threw out?” He asked.

Dean almost wished for the awkward silence to come back. “Oh, just… Stuff. Math stuff.” He lied.

Cas nodded. “Says the guy who would rather die than do Math he wasn’t required to do.” He said, smirking.

Dean cleared his throat and said, “I’ve gotta go… do something. With Charlie.” He sent Cas one last smile as he picked up his stuff and ran.

He turned back just long enough to see Castiel stand up and make a beeline for the trash can.

Ten minutes later, Dean was hiding under the bleachers. Yes, the great Dean Winchester was hiding like a coward. But then, he was a coward. He couldn’t even muster up the courage to tell his best friend that he was in love with him!

He mentally berated himself for almost five minutes, his phone exploding with texts from Cas the whole time, before he heard Castiel’s voice floating across the football field.

Dean cracked when he heard Cas’s voice directly above him. His voice was thick with an emotion Dean couldn’t place, and he couldn’t stand to just leave his best friend like that.

He sighed and called out, “Cas?”

“Dean! Where are you?” He heard Cas reply.

Dean sighed again. “Under, uh… Under the bleachers.” He replied weakly.

Cas stomped around on the bleachers for a few seconds before he jumped down and landed just a few feet away from Dean.

Dean almost thought that the lighting made Cas look almost bashful, but that was impossible; Castiel was as cool as a cucumber coming down the birth canal, for crying out loud. He didn’t get bashful, let alone after having his best friend, the class troublemaker, confess his love for him.

It was unlikely, to say the least.

But that doubt was pushed aside by mortification and fear when Castiel took a step forward and pulled a piece of wrinkled paper out of his pocket.

Dean laughed nervously. “Well, uh… Cas, you see… There’s an interesting story behind that…”

“Oh?” Castiel asked, moving another step closer, his nervous smile mirroring Dean’s, although his words didn’t match. His voice was firm and steady, quite the opposite of Dean’s shaky squeak. “Was it, perhaps, for a different Castiel?”

“Well, Cas… I mean, No, it was for you, but I didn’t mean to actually give it to you, but only because I was too afraid, and-”

Castiel cut off his ramblings by stepping forward one last time and pressing a firm kiss to Dean’s shaky lips.

Dean only hesitated a moment before he kissed back, hard, grabbing Castiel by his t-shirt and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Dean looked uncertainly into Castiel’s bright blue eyes. “So… Does that mean the feelings are mutual?” He asked quietly.

Castiel let out a bright, melodious laugh. “Yes, Dean, I’m pretty sure making out under the bleachers for five minutes means that the feelings are mutual.” He teased, unable to wipe the grin from his face.

Dean let out a releived laugh. “Good,” he said, “That’s good.”


End file.
